


за чашкой чая и с подргуой

by puberty_victim



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Immortals, Personification of Death, Personification of Life, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, yeah i got inspired by good omens so what
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puberty_victim/pseuds/puberty_victim
Summary: “Technology is ruining today’s society,” the villain complained.The hero raised an eyebrow. “And you’re not?”prompt





	за чашкой чая и с подргуой

“Разве у тебя нет дел поважнее?” женщина в бежевом еще раз оглянула помещение. Загроможденное всяким барохлом пространство будто бы всеми силами пыталось испортить впечатление от панорамного вида за окном. Около потемневшего куска металла, предположительно очень старой плиты, хлопотала женщина в темном платье на мотив Викторианской эпохи. Хозяйка места. 

“А у кого их сейчас нет, дорогая? Все беготня, беготня, да и только,” дама повернулась к своей гостье и указала на чугунный чайник в своей руке, “Так глядишь и все время мира пронесется перед тобой! А ты и чая в хорошей компании выпить не успела!” Морщины, изгибы и ямочки на её лице беспрестанно двигались перетекая из одной эмоции в другую. Жидкое кусачее золото будто смеялось через каждую черточку старой женщины. 

Гостья в бежевом костюме в полоску с легким осуждением глядела на горячую струйку кипятка, что лилась из чугунного чайника в керамический, украшенный синими узорами. Очередной старый ритуал, один из тысячи живущих здесь. Посетительница сама была не молода, но на фоне всего исторического, чудом выжившего и застывшего здесь, будто в янтаре, и она казалась всплеском дерзкого модерна. Серебро или сталь, блестящее и невозможно чистое. 

“Время не может ‘пронестись’ для нас,” бесцветный комментарий, “ Не из той материи сделаны, сама же знаешь,” женщина проследовала к одному из кресел подле кофейного столика, негласно принимая приглашение подруги. Может, та была права и небольшой отдых действительно будет не лишним. 

“С тобой никакого веселья, дорогуша, ты знаешь? Ерничай сколько хочешь, но червяки-то в этом плане правы. В правильную сторону смотрят,” старческое фырканье держало в себе лишь шутку и быстро сменилось чем-то похожим на родительскую гордость. Дама (а называть её хочется только так ‒ из-за платья, манер, слов и чего-то еще) присоединилась к собеседнице в кресле напротив, оставив на столике поднос со все тем же керамическим чайником в компании двух похожих чашек. 

“Необычно слышать от тебя похвалу в чью-то сторону, тем более в людскую,” чай горячий, но не обжигающий. Женщина в костюме поднесла чашку к губам и легко подула, не с какой-то целью, а больше из-за привычного ритуала снизу. Её поза ‒ ненамеренное зеркальное отражение приятельницы. 

“Дорогая, моя работа не воплощение чистого зла! Есть департаменты куда хуже,” глоток чая, выражение легкого удовольствия на лице, “Я думаю, червяки и сами это понимают. Знаешь что я заметила в одну из смен на прошлой неделе? Никогда не поверишь!” еще один глоток, искорки в глазах, “Черный плакат, череп в центре, думаешь, ничего примечательного. Но надпись! ‘Смерть не различает’! Ты только подумай!” почти детское возбуждение будто вибрировало внутри женщины. 

“У тебя всегда толпы поклонников,” звучало почти как зависть, “Им-то все равно на твою ужасную продуктивность,” леди в светлом сморщила нос и отпила теплого настоя. Иногда, очень редко, ей было жаль, что её усердную работу не отличали лишим добрым словом на фоне коллеги. Труд все чаще оставался незамеченным, что тут поделаешь. Это не её вина и даже не её забота. 

“Тебя любят сверху, меня ‒ снизу. Так установилось, на все свой Фатум,” смерть будет неверна себе если когда-либо отпустит свой фатализм. 

“Любят - громкое слово,” недовольство не покидало лица “Моему боссу просто удобно, что я иду по плану. Жизнь, смерть, добро, зло ‒ какая разница, главное отчеты вовремя подавать.” 

“Ох, давай не будем о работе,” кислое выражение лица передалось и даме в черном. Она вжалась в кресло и поднесла чашку ближе ко рту, “С каждым годом все сложнее! Зачем придумывать все эти бесцельные рутины, за которыми следует очередное неведомое барахло и-” 

“Может если бы твой инструментарий не выглядел как исторический музей,” женщина в костюме выразительно отпила чай. Её собеседница фыркнула. 

“Технологии портят этот мир,” ворчливо ответила та. 

“А ты нет?” леди подняла бровь. 

“Ты плохого мнения обо мне, дорогая,” наклон головы и легкая насмешка. Добрые искорки вернулись в глаза женщины. “Думаешь, раз несешь жизнь, все грехи с твоего счета как ветром сдуло?” 

Воздух в комнате выровнялся, будто бы приходя наконец в равновесие. По обе стороны старого столика теперь дышалось легче, теплее. Собеседницы встретились на одной странице. 

“И каков же мой самый страшный грех?” прячет улыбку в чашке, но в этом нет необходимости. Смерть знает каждую эмоцию на лице Жизни, и это отнюдь не преувеличение. 

Смешок. 

“Якшание со мной, конечно же.” 


End file.
